Storm
by JeiC
Summary: Running to greet the oncoming storm.


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: angst

**Storm**

by JeiC

* * *

Taking a moment to look up at the clear night sky, I know it's only the calm before the storm. It'll be here long before I return home. Having grown up on the islands, I can smell the oncoming heavy rain. This is the time when I want to be out because no one else will be.

Tightening the laces on one of my sneakers, I feel somewhat awkward without a shirt on, but if I'm going to get soaked, I'd rather just wear running shorts. Quickly braiding my hair and making sure my headphones are settled in place, I hit the play button on my music player before heading off, starting on my intended route at a faster pace than I normally would like. I'm not sure, but I thought I saw Sora coming down the street towards my house.

It isn't that I don't want to talk to him, but he'll pester me to stay inside with the oncoming storm. My best friend doesn't understand that this is something that I need to do. I had purposely delayed my departure until now because of it.

As I predicted, it didn't take long at all for the clouds to roll in and light rain to begin falling. After the hot, humid weather we have been having, the rain was a relief. It was warm, but that would be better once the heavier ran started…cold rain might feel better, but it might be more harmful to me. I'm glad my player is tucked in its waterproof case around my armband-encased wrist. I think it bothers people that I always wear it.

The transition back to living a "normal" life has been interesting to say the least…definitely not without a lot of bumps along the way. Especially people being nosey about where I've been for the past two years and why I'm much more withdrawn than I use to be.

Doesn't mean that I wasn't immediately the most popular guy in school again, but I could stand to live without all the attention it brings me. I don't know why people seem drawn to me…it's disconcerting to say the least since I've always preferred to be alone or with close friends. I mentioned it once to Kairi since she had been at school while Sora and I were still chasing each other across worlds. Well, him chasing me more than the other way around, but I digress.

The redhead merely laughed at me and shook her head. I think she muttered something about me being clueless under her breath, but I wasn't about to inquire. She told me that it was probably a combination of my looks and my personality…and the air of mystery around me.

I never said I understood what my female friend told me. I just shrugged it off and let things be, but seriously, for once, I wish I didn't have to tutor anyone over lunch.

My feet continue to pound onto the ground in beat with the music as the storm picks up. I can move much faster than this, but the last thing I need is to bring more attention to myself. It has been tough not to let battle-ready reflexes enter into my daily life. Then I wouldn't be able to dodge the questions so easily anymore.

I know Sora has been having a hard time with it as well. Heck, I've had to cover for a few of his slip-ups, but I understand how hard it is to force yourself to not use something that has been such an integral part of your life for so long.

Our lives were like storms on the Destiny Islands…there was always a calm before the storm and like now, the battles picked up quickly and came down heavily. Only difference was my bangs would only get plastered to my face by sweat, not a mix of sweat and rain.

Except for that one time at Memory's Skyscraper. Roxas…I wonder if Sora had any of his memories. I'm sure if he did, he would have started pestering me about everything by now. Maybe that was him coming down the street when I left and that's what he wanted to talk about. Even when he knows I'm home alone, the spiky-haired teen will always let me know he's coming over first.

The wind picks up more forcing me to run through a driving rain. It would be a difficult task for anyone, and I'm glad that I'm able to use more of my speed and power to try to keep the same pace through the howling winds and the near-horizontal rain.

I'm soaked completely, but I could care less. My shorts hang heavily on my hips as I continue to push myself farther and harder. My soggy, braided hair beating against my upper back and shoulders and I shake my head to try to get some of my bangs out of my eyes, but they're plastered to my face and won't budge unless I decide to forcibly move them.

My thoughts carry me to how much my own personality is like an oncoming storm. I'm usually calm, patient, and easygoing, but I tend to try to keep my emotions under tight control for I can feel them raging inside of me like the darkness that once held me captive until I managed to temper it. I know I still have a long way to go before I can even claim to be able to truly control it, but for the moment it's slumbering in my heart.

Soon the sound of my breathing and my heart pounding fills my ears, and my legs take me home of their own accord. There's really no point in possibly harming myself and being stuck out here in this weather. It's one thing for me to purposely come out here to run, but it's another to be stuck in it, exhausted and unable to call for help.

Reaching my house again, a figure waits for me under the cover of the porch. Remaining silent until I'm out from under the rain, he starts in on me, "What are you thinking going for a run in a storm like this? I'm surprised you didn't get blown away!"

Shrugging, I toss out, "Seemed like a good time for it."

Rolling his eyes, Sora pushed me towards the door, "Come on, man. We need to get you dried off and I'm inviting myself in to make sure you take care of yourself."

Smirking, I say the something purposefully to get him sputtering and embarrassed, "Yes, mother."

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's note: Song obsession time. I couldn't resist writing this and I was kinda bumming when I couldn't find a good matching theme on either of my tables so I took one of the open slots. The song that I was listening to while writing this was "Calm Before the Storm" by Darude. Got hooked on it through someone's Flash game on deviantart.  
Anyway, figured since I've been a little slow on writing due to my insane work schedule this week, I'd throw out a little fanservice.

**For:** kingdom100  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt: **_Writer's Choice_: Storm (#96)

* * *


End file.
